Matthew Wang
"That's the understatement of the century." - Matthew's pseudo-catchphrase Matthew Wang is a minor character in A Different Perspective and a major supporting character in Silver Blizzard. Appearance Matthew is described as a limber, nimble boy with a buzz-cut hairstyle, making him look bald. He's also noted to be a bit on the shorter side, especially when compared Niles and Sherman. He is often light on his feet, in case he needs to run anywhere. Personality Matthew is noted to be quick-thinking, whether it comes to planning or everyday life. He has a tendency to glaze over the details by accident in his everyday thought processes, resulting in him appearing to be dense or scatterbrained. However, this is far from the case. Though Matthew is naturally a quick thinker, he displays a surprising amount of thoughtfulness and meticulousness when he slows down. This is most prevalent in his plans in the earlier days of the "Gang", in which he was the head planner and would often create detailed, well-thought-out plans for the others to execute. In addition, Matthew cares about the bonds that his friends have with each other, and often tries to set up opportunities for them to bond and hang out together. He occasionally tosses in a few unexpected trust exercises just to keep things interesting. tba Plot Matthew met Howard Lewis when he was four years old. Since then, the two have been friends; they met the Tendo twins and Bobby Topalis at six years old. Originally, Howard was a jerk and disliked practically everyone in class besides Matthew, but Matthew eventually convinced him to accept Sherman and Bobby as friends. As such, the others mainly credit him in starting the four's friendship, which has been maintained consistently ever since then. In A Different Perspective At some point between the two Acts, Matthew and Howard noticed a bank robbery commencing; in his typical reckless fashion, Matthew began to give chase. Noticing their pursuers, one of the robbers revealed a gun and shot him twice, killing him. Matthew's death reaches Bobby when the twins arrive in Japan; the trauma awakens old, painful memories that he had tried to previously lock away and forget. In Silver Blizzard At the beginning of the story, Bobby admits that he used Matthew as a device to make his protagonist have a more tragic backstory. He notes that Matthew, along with Howard, is still alive and well. Matthew appears in the very first chapter, where he, along with the rest of Bobby's friend group, chat quietly during homeroom. When he hears news of a transfer student joining the class, he quickly grows quiet. After Yukitsuki formally introduces herself to the class, Matthew immediately sneaks over to the other side of the room and starts to chide Sherman about his desperate attitude towards trying to get a date. Noticing that Bobby too has an absent attitude, Matthew asks if he was bothered; Bobby says that he was wrapping his head around an outside issue and asks for a copy of the day's notes. When homeroom ends, Matthew, along with Bobby and Sherman, notice a crowd gathering around Yukitsuki in an overwhelming fashion. Matthew is about to step in, but Ethan Hsu beats him to the punch. The next day, Matthew arrives at the group's lunch spot along with Ethan to find Bobby and Yukitsuki sitting there already. Yukitsuki explains that she had found that area during the previous day and decided to eat there; she arrived before anyone else. Matthew sits down next to Bobby and starts whispering in his ear and teasing him, but he accidentally raises his voice and everyone hears what he says. When Howard arrives, Matthew notes that arriving at key moments is typical of Howard's self-described "Cool Kid" persona. The two of them get into a lighthearted argument over whether Matthew can read Howard's mind or not. After Yukitsuki provides Bobby with a sample of the food she cooked, Matthew also asks to try some and is quite impressed. Trivia * Matthew's original concept was based off one of Darkfire545's hazy childhood memories; specifically about a person he knew when he was seven years old. * Matthew has a tendency to raise his voice when he gets excited. Often, this happens without him noticing and someone else, like Howard, has to tell him to quiet down. * Matthew has two younger brothers; one of them has ADHD and is often hyper. * Matthew owns a blue Jeep with no doors and no outside frame. Category:DF's Fan Works